Typical dividers for stacks of sheets such as paper have tabs extending beyond the stack. The tabs are labeled to identify the divided sections of the stack. Some known tabs have transparent pockets to insert a label connected directly to the divider. The dividers are often employed in stack holders, such as binders, including ring binder and spiral binders and other types, books, and folders typically have two covers that pivot with respect to a binding assembly such as a spine. The dividers separate and visually label various sections, such as chapters, that are bound and to permit easy access to any one of these sections. The area provided for the indicia that identifies the sections is limited by the size of the tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,871 shows tabulated sheet protectors with tab sections that have letters printed thereon. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,259, for example, discloses an index sheet assembly with divider sheets that have outstanding tabs. The tabs align with sections on a foldout portion of the assembly.